Reading The Lightning Thief
by Amygoobs
Summary: Hermes visits Annabeth and gives her 10 books. Can you guess what they are? She gathers a few demigods to go to Olympus to read them!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back! I decided to start my own fanfiction on the demigods reading the PJO and HOO Books! I hope you enjoy the Prologue and I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday, and Saturday! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Annabeth was watching the waves from the beach when a certain god popped up.

"Hello Annabeth." Hermes said.

Annabeth jumped up, and turned around, facing the god.

"Oh, hi Hermes." She said.

Hermes raised his eyebrows at her.

"Lord Hermes." Annabeth said mocking a bow.

Hermes brushed off the comment. "Annabeth I have found something quite troubling."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Actually what are they." He corrected.

Hermes unslung a bag that was on his shoulder and opened it up.

"In here are documents on Percy Jackson." He informed Annabeth.

Annabeth gingerly took out a book. It said "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief".

She dropped the book on the ground in shock. "Where did you find these?"

"They just appeared in my delivery truck." Hermes replied nervously.

"Why are you showing me these?" Annabeth asked as she took out nine more books. Five theyre "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", and the other five theyre "Heroes of Olympus."

"Annabeth, I want you to bring them up to Olympus, with Percy." He said.

Annabeth gulped. She had just picked up one titled "The House of Hades". "Okay Lord Hermes, I will." She muttered.

"Excellent" Hermes said. "I'll see you there!" And with a poof of smoke, Hermes was gone, leaving Annabeth with the pack of books.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she raced through camp. The book bag was slung over her shoulder. Percy came out of his cabin with Riptide drawn.

"What is it?" he asked, scanning the area.

Annabeth held up the books, and Percy's eyes widened. "Percy, someone has been documenting our adventures."

Percy looked shocked. "How?"

"I don't know. Hermes said they just appeared in his delivery truck. He wants us to go to Olympus to see the gods about them."

Percy nodded. "Ill go get a couple of others to come with us."

Apparently a couple people to Percy meant half the camp. They met at Half Blood Hill to tell everyone.

"Okay, here's the short version." Annabeth began.

"Hermes found these books documenting me and Percy's lives in his delivery truck. He wants us to go to Olympus to discuss it with the gods."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Are you in?" Percy asked.

"Yeah!" the campers yelled back.

So they started down the hill. Argus was waiting for us with the "Delphi's Strawberries" van. They piled inside and drove to the Empire State Building.

The campers raced out of the elevator. Mount Olympus was amazing, as usual. Percy led them to the Olympian Council Room. The gods and goddesses were seated. They acted like Percy was late.

"Hermes!" Zeus bellowed. "Why have you gathered us here tonight?"

Hermes looked to Annabeth expectantly. She took a shaky breath, and told the story. When Annabeth was finished, the gods were stunned.

"I think we should read them, to make sure they're actually accurate." Athena spoke up. "It might be just a trick."

Hermes shook his head. "The books are all over the world. It's no trick."

"I think we should!" Clarisse spoke up. "I'd like to hear about all of the embarrassing things Jackson has done."

The campers laughed, and Percy looked like he wanted to hide in a hole.

Annabeth spoke up. "I guess we should start with the first book, The Lightning Thief. Who would like to read first?"

Everyone pointed to Annabeth, and Percy spoke up. "Hermes gave them to you, so I think you should read them first."

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Oh all right." And with that she began to read.

* * *

**R and R please! So i decided to start asking questions so more people would review so here we go:**

**What is your favorite PJO book, and why?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**So here is the scoop. The bold words are from the book, and the regular are comments from the gang, okay? Enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

"Really, Percy? You vaporized your pre-algebra teacher?" Connor Stoll snickered.

"Shut up and let Annabeth read." Percy snapped.

Annabeth took a deep breath.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Didn't we all?" Travis Stoll said.

**If you're reading this because you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"You're right on that, Percy." Malcolm said.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us Percy!" Connor snickered.

"Oh shut up already!" Percy said.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Well duh!" Clarisse said.

Annabeth ignored her.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Percy you're more than just a troubled kid." Thalia stated.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"I remember this!" Grover interrupted.

Annabeth ignored him.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"You're right about that Percy." Grover said.

Once again, Annabeth ignored him.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Little did Percy know that Mr. Brunner was actually Chiron." Clarisse laughed.

Percy glared at her, and told her to shut up.

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once, I wouldn't get into trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Yeah, cause you vaporized your pre-algebra teacher!" Connor grinned.

Percy ignored him, and motioned Annabeth to continue.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. **

Everyone laughed, even the gods.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Athena smirked. "See Annabeth? He is brain dead."

"Mother, you can't change my mind about him now." Annabeth said tiredly.

Before Athena could make a comeback, Annabeth continued the story.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny.**

"Hey!" Grover complained.

**He cried when he got frustrated.**

Grover looked pretty embarrassed.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Not!" Connor interrupted.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Everyone laughed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Wait Jackson, I thought only Annabeth could calm you down?" Clarisse smirked.

Athena looked pretty mad, and Annabeth was blushing.

"Anyway…" Percy said, ignoring the comment. "Back to the story."

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. **

Annabeth paused, and laughed.

Percy grumbled a curse, and Thalia laughed along.

"Alright! Just get back to the story!" Percy practically yelled.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues, and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele,**_** for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Little did he know…" Thalia began, but Clarisse shut her up.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Mrs. Dodds probably caused her breakdown." Thalia mused.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

Athena snickered.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew it meant I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"I wonder why?" Athena said.

Annabeth ignored her, and continued.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

Thalia sniggered.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Oh, Percy has snapped!" Connor laughed. Travis joined him.

Percy rolled his eyes, and Annabeth continued.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Everyone laughed.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"Uh oh." Clarisse commented. "Jackson's in trouble now."

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll like to tell us what this picture represents?"**

Poseidon laughed. "I hope you knew this one Percy."

Percy's face turned red.

"Okay…" Annabeth said. "Back to the story…"

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kid's right?"**

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, clearly not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember.**

Annabeth laughed, but when she saw Percy's glare, she turned back to the book.

"**Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"**God?" Chiron asked. **

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

Zeus gave Poseidon a smug look.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he trucked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"**Eeew! Said one of the girls behind me.**

"Sounds like an Aphrodite kid." Clarisse said.

"—**and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Jackson's going to be fried." Clarisse said.

Annabeth continued to read.

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Thalia chuckled.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

"Chiron sounds like Annabeth." Malcolm mused.

Annabeth blushed and continued.

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"Ha-ha," Thalia said.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go—intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"I wonder why?" Travis said.

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best form you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

The demigods all laughed.

**But Mr. Brunner, expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made it above a C- in my life.**

"See Annabeth! I told you he was dumb!" Athena boasted.

Poseidon started to argue with her.

"Mom! If you would ever be so kind, please don't talk about my boyfriend like that."

That shut Athena up.

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I couldn't just learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"Zeus alert!" Connor snickered.

"Shut up!" Thalia said, almost blasting him with a bolt.

"Knock it off!" Zeus said to both of them.

Connor bowed. "Sorry, Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded respectfully, and turned to Annabeth. ""You may continue."

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and of course, Mrs. Dodd's wasn't seeing a thing. **

"Sounds like one of my daughters!" Ares commented.

The other gods groaned.

Annabeth waited for them to stop before continuing.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay me off sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"You're right about that Percy." Athena smirked.

"Mother!" Annabeth complained. "Quit picking on him!"

Before waiting for an answer, Annabeth started reading again.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Classy Grover. Real classy." Clarisse said.

Grover stuck his tongue out at her.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

Connor and Travis snickered.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she got tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch into Grover's lap.**

"Yup, she has to be one of mine!" Ares stated.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Travis burst out laughing.

Annabeth didn't seem to see what was so funny, so she ignored him.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"That's my son!" Poseidon said.

It was Zeus's turn to roll his eyes.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Uh oh, Percy you are in a lot of trouble." Thalia said, trying not to laugh.

Percy looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Let's just get back to the story!" Annabeth said, trying to do damage control.

Before they could say anything, she started the story again.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—" **

"—**the water—"**

"—**like it grabbed her—"**

"You did see it!" Travis mocked.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was I was in trouble again. **

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising her to get a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"When you see that look it means DANGER! MONSTER APPROACHING!" Connor said.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"I didn't even know I was a demigod then okay?" Percy protested.

"**Now honey—"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Annabeth paused, and laughed. "This book is hilarious!"

"I agree!" Thalia grinned.

Percy grumbled a curse, and Annabeth continued.

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"She's a Fury! Why wouldn't he be?" Thalia pointed out.

Annabeth sighed, "Let's just finish this chapter, okay?"

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But—"**

"**You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Wait! Percy you have a kill you later stare?" Thalia asked, bewildered.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Everyone does Thalia."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

"**How'd she get there so fast?"**

"Seaweed brain…" Thalia said.

Percy uncapped Riptide and held it at Thalia's throat. "Don't—call—me—seaweed—brain." He said through gritted teeth.

"Son! That's enough!" Poseidon barked at Percy.

He reluctantly put the cap back on Riptide, and waited for Annabeth to continue.

**I had my moments like that a lot, when my brain fall asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Nope!" Connor said.

Percy motioned for him to shut up.

**But apparently, that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"That's clue number one that something bad is about to happen." Travis said.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"Clue number 2." Connor said.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"Clue number 3." Travis continued.

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"That doesn't sound like Percy at all! Thalia said.

"Clue number 4." Connor said.

"Oh, shut up, and let my daughter read!" Athena bellowed.

Everyone turned their attention to Annabeth.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Clue number 5." Travis said.

"Will you guys shut up already! We get it! Trouble is coming!" Thalia said.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building. **

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Clue number—"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed as a lightning bolt hit the spot where the brothers were standing.

Connor and Travis hid behind Percy.

"THALIA. Calm yourself. Remember what I told you," Zeus warned.

Thalia looked down at her shoes.

Annabeth waited until everyone was silent and continued.

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human.**

"Well that's pretty obvious!" Clarisse said.

**She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me into ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger.**

"Could it get stranger than that?" Thalia asked.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"It's Riptide!" Thalia exclaimed mockingly.

Percy rolled his eyes again.

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled. "Die, honey!"**

"Wait, who says die honey when they are about to kill someone?" Connor asked, snickering.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow power, vaporizing on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"They probably were." Travis sniggered.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?"**

"Nope!" Thalia popped the "p".

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"Are you delusional, Percy?" Clarisse asked him.

"No!" he said.

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"**Not funny man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Can you ever give it a rest Zeus?" Travis asked.

Zeus looked like he wanted to pulverize him on the spot. Before he could, Annabeth continued.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Annabeth closed the book. "That was the first chapter."

The gods looked concerned.

"Percy," Athena began, "do you remember this?"

Percy's face looked grim. "Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who followed in the prologue. Here is your question for the day!**

**Do you ship Percabeth, Perachel, Perico, Pertemis, or any other ship including Percy?**

**R and R Please!**


	3. Very Important AN

Im so sorry everyone! I am no longer allowed to post fsnfictions. I hope u forgive me and I hope maybe in a year or so, I will be allowed to. Thank you all of my fans, expecially to sora loves rain, ho has followed most of my stories. I hope to be back soon, and I thank you for supporting me.

Sincerly,

Amygoobs


End file.
